


Hands Tied Tight

by sleepdeprived_aeru



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Fluff, Just TwoSet being cute, LingLing40hours, M/M, Wholsomee, breddy - Freeform, sacreligious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprived_aeru/pseuds/sleepdeprived_aeru
Summary: Eddy didn't know why he only noticed now.Maybe he practices too much.Or maybe he's just too shy to admit that Brett's cute.___It's better than the summary i swear haha.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Hands Tied Tight

He really didn't know why it took him this long to notice.

If anything, maybe he did. But he didn't give it much thought because the other might find it weird. 

Eddy has been staring off into space, not noticing his left finger had been idle for a few seconds now. 

"Dude what the hell was that?" Brett's laugh brought him out of his trance, realizing that he wasn't actually staring off into space. He was staring at Brett. His bestfriend, whose left hand is tied to his right one, at the very moment.

He couldn't help but flush, just noticing how they were actually so close in proximity, Brett's usually dead pan face now sporting a huge grin, so close to his own because of the other's effort to tiptoe. He completely forgot all the notes, all the fingering for Bach's largo. All he could focus on is how he and Brett are basically sharing the same breath.

"You okay mate?" Brett asked him again, which made him blink.

And then Eddy's mouth decided to fuck up.

"When the hell did you get so beautiful?"

Silence.

They stood there, Brett still holding the bow as if he was about to perform, and Eddy who almost dropped his violin.

"U-uhm I mean-"

Brett's eyebrows furrowed, and his dead pan face came in before Eddy could even blink. 

"Okay?" the older muttered before turning towards their camera.

"Uh, I think it ran out of battery."

The younger then noticed that the camera had already turned off, as he had expected earlier. He swore he charged it last night in preparation for today's filming but it somehow didn't even reach half the bar.

"I'll go charge it," he said to save himself from the awkwardness but found himself tugging Brett along, forgetting their tied hands. The both of them were flushing now, Brett having the initiative to untie their hands that were starting to sweat.

"Let's uhm, take a little break first. You can charge that," the older said before turning away, probably to go play random notes on Eddy's piano just to get away from him.

Eddy facepalmed as soon as Brett was out of view, mentally wishing death upon himself.

Him and his stupid fucking mouth.

It should not have been like this though. They teased each other, even back in music uni. Called each other handsome, and if they were feeling a bit playful, cutie. And when they knew that their fans shipped them, they gladly did it for the fanservice.

But having known each other for more than a decade surely did its part. There's a line between playful and serious. And that incident earlier, was definitely NOT just teasing. Even Eddy himself can tell.

In his defence, Brett had always been, attractive. In his own little way. Eddy was a witness to how an angsty teenage Brett with the braces and dead pan face changed into the giggly, sometimes plain wild, amazing violinist he is today. His soulmate. The other half of twoset.

He didn't know when he started thinking of the other as the half of a thing he doesn't even give much thought about.

He didn't know when he found this whole twoset thing more than just what it is.

It's been a few minutes already and the camera is nowhere near ready for them to use. They have a few more pieces to go through, and Brett is still in the music room, playing away. He almost laughed when he recognized the piece, but remembered their own little joke about it.

Canon in D. And D stands for doubt.

He shook his head and just went to go get Brett so they can talk this out, determined to just act as if nothing happened.

Brett had other thoughts though.

"You sure got too much into the fanservice," Brett grinned at him, the side of his small eyes crinkling. The older stopped playing the piano and is now wiping his glasses before bringing it up ito his face. And Eddy, being the weirdo he is, found the whole thing hot as fuck.

It was Eddy's turn to furrow his eyebrows.

"Fanservice? It wasn't even recorded in the camera."

Brett shrugged,starting to teasingly play the Flight of the Bumblebee at a fast pace, knowing how much it annoyed the other. He didn't give a single thought about the notes resonating throughout the room. All he could stare at was Brett. And realizing yet again, how it was always like this.

His gaze always stayed on Brett. Even before.

He had a lot of realizations today that it's starting to mess with his head.

"You don't know when the camera turned off. But nevermind that, I'm sure our Ling Ling wannabes will enjoy-"

"Didn't you?"

Brett missed a note.

And that rarely happens.

"Dude you can drop off the flirting we're not being filmed-"

"I'm asking you. Without the camera. Didn't you? Didn't you enjoy it, Brett Yang?"

My head is seriously getting messed up, Eddy thought.

Brett looked at him with a blank expression.

"Look, I don't know what you mean and why we're even talking about this in the first place. Should we resume the recording now?" Brett asked in Chinese, a sign that he was being mindful of what he's gonna say. And a little part of Eddy was delighted, for some reason.

He started speaking in Chinese too.

"What I meant is that you're beautiful. Cute, attractive, lovely, whatever synonym you can think of. And no, I'm not saying it for the fans. I'm literally saying it right to your face. Do you see anything recording? I don't think so."

Silence, again. Brett's dead pan face started turning crimson red and his lips started twitching. 

Eddy didn't know if he's getting a smile or a disgusted pout. 

"Damn you Eddy Chen. Are you serious?"

His tone was definitely shy though. And he went back to speaking English, his Aussie accent doing wonders to Eddy's thoughts. 

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you can tell," he muttered back to his bestfriend with a light chuckle.

The other hadn't stopped playing flight of the bumblebee though. And never in a million years would Eddy admit that he found the piece more amazing than ever. Only because it's played by those skilled hands he can't stop looking at.

"Well, just so we're even, you're beautiful too," the older smiled, finishing the piece in a quick tempo that had Eddy almost yelling out: SACRELIGIOUS!

Instead he just flushed, replaying Brett's words inside his head.

Well, that turned out well.

And even after they resumed recording, exchanging more and more gazes this time around, the shyness didn't quite go away. But it's fine, Eddy thought. They have a lot more time later to talk, after they filmed this video.

He can't help but laugh at their own mature jokes, especially when Brett called their challenge: "The Erotic Duo."

"Ah, friendship is such a beautiful thing," he said towards the end while looking straight at the camera.

And after it turned off, and it was just the two of the again, twoset, looking at each other with similar knowing grins, they knew.

It's definitely not just friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Hope you guys liked this. I realized just now(thanks to a kind reader) that it would be unwise for me to get twoset to read this(hence why i'm editing this note) . I'll continue to post more fluff about them tho! Cute and wholesome stuff for you lingling wannabes. 
> 
> Also, follow me on:
> 
> twt: @aerukki  
> wattpad: @sleepdeprived_aeru  
> asian fanfics: @sleepdeprived_aeru  
> ig: @waayneeee
> 
> (if u like! Hehe)


End file.
